Fairy Tail Love Stories
by kawaiichuxcats
Summary: Stories of how the couples came together: I couldn't add all the characters I'm shipping on the character section - -
1. Nalu 1

Helllooooooo. Fairy tail is one of the first animes I watched, it's actually my childhood. Can't wait for the new season. Anyways there's so many ships in Fairy tail I think this will be a long fanfiction. But yeah enjoy reading it... hopefully ahahaha

Ship: Nalu

~FTFTFTFTFTFT~

"Oh Nat-o Nat-o" cried Lucy.

Natsu started lying on the ground laughing.

He gasped for breath and finally was able to say "Isn't Natto some type of disgusting sushi, no offense to the people who like it here."

Lucy was tired of his fourth wall breaking performance. She gave an Erza-like aura and yelled at him

"WE'RE HERE ON A JOB TO ENTERTAIN THE AUDIENCE OVER THERE IN FRONT OF THE STAGE. ALSO I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE AN ACTOR. Jesus the idiot that's always hungry, can it get worse?"

Natsu looked at the stage he started laughing again

"The look pretty entertained to me. They just need the last bit of entertainment."

Natsu looked at happy like he knew what he mean't.

Happy flew him above the stage. Natsu gathered all the energy in his belly and gave an amazing firework show that almost lit up the night sky. He just kept burning the stage.

The crowd went wild.

Sting yelled "Natsu's awesome!"

Rogue and Sting still dying from laughter. Rogue was laughing, that's when you know you've done it.

Sting "Those fireworks were awesome here's your 100,000Js"

Sting pays Natsu, Natsu shares the money with Lucy.

"What was so funny!" cried Lucy

The three dragon slayers whispered "Natto..." and left her with an echo of giggles.

They got a Lucy kick.

"That's for killing my self esteem, watch it dragon slayers." Yells Lucy.

~FTFTFTFTFTFTFT~

Natsu is walking with Happy back to their house, Natsu is continually rubbing his head where he got the "Lucy kick."

"Jeezes happy how do you even deal with Carla." cried Natsu.

Happy shrugs "Just give her some flowers y'know, let her have some dinner, Lucy's having a hard time, you heard the girl wanting to be an actor."

Natsu never understood girls.

He just liked destruction.

~FTFTFTFTFTFTFT~

Happy had a revelation: "Hehe, maybe I can give Natsu a way to make up with lucy in return for some yummy sushi hehe."

"Tell you what Natsu, give me some salmon sushi, and I'll teach you how to deal with Lucy."Happy said in a half innocent manner. "hehe hehe"

"Hmm YOU THINK I WOULD FALL FOR THAT TRICK!" Screams Natsu.

"Uh-oh he's THINKING." cried Happy.

"YOU WANT TO SHARE THE SUSHI WITH ME TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER BECAUSE TO YOU FISH MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER. AWWW HAPPY YOU'RE THE BEST. TELL YOU WHAT, I'LL SHARE 5 DISHES WITH YOU." says Natsu

"Phew, Natsu you're the smartest!" exclaims Happy "hehe hehe."

~FTFTFTFTFTFTFT~

Over sushi...

"Okay so the way this works is you use reverse psychology. So I think she was quoting the play Romeo and Juliet." says Happy.

"So what you're saying is that I should reverse psychology, so I should be her role and call her Lucy-O?" Natsu said laughing.

"No you idiot, you put the girl's book in the store and let here see it become number 1, geez Natsu I thought you would think less. Maybe next time I should actually word it properly." sighs Happy.

"Alright let's have a stealth mission, burn her rented house to the ground and steal her writing pieces, make a cover that's way better than hers and boom." says Natsu

"There's the Natsu." says Happy. "But no, I'm going to grab the papers, sign the profits to go to Lucy Hearfillia's credit card, then we make an awesomer cover, her cover is terrible -_-."

~FTFTFTFTFTFTFT~

The next morning at Strawberry Street, Lucy has woken up in her apartment.

"Ahhhh where are all my papers I were working on! Every story is gone waaaaaaahhhhhhyyy ME. Did I leave the window open or something! Wait I know, it's NATSU. WHY THAT LITTLE." Lucy yells looking like she could pull all her hair out.

"How am I going to push through that crowd? WAIT WHY IS THERE EVEN A CROWD AROUND MY HOUSE." Lucy was losing her patience. "When was there a bilboard with my book title, cover and my face on it!"

"Wait, my book is on the topselling books list? Ewww what happened to the cover, it's so fancy! Where did the star stickers go." cried Lucy.

"Hehe Hehe I knew it would go viral." says Happy.

"Wwaiiiit you were here! That must mean Natsu is here too. Ahhhh what did you do. Why is my book title there."

Lucy checks her phone for any popular author clients "AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BANK ACCOUNT, WHY DOES IT HAVE SO MUCH MONEY."

"Hey no fair, we should get part of the money too, don't forget Reedus designed the book cover.." says Natsu.

Natsu yawns and falls back asleep again.

"WOW ALL THE YUMMY FISHIES I CAN BUY WITH JUST A SPLIT OF YOU'RE MONEY." exclaims Happy.

"Not so fast CAT." says Lucy, maybe her and Erza are related?

Lucy grabs happy's green bag making him inable to escape the wrath of Lucy's "scary state"or Erza 2.0.

"AHHHHH NATSU JUST FELT BAD SO HE RELEASED YOU'RE BOOK BECAUSE HE KNEW YOU WOULD BE POPULAR AND COMPLETE YOU'RE DREAM." said Happy. Happy was definitely in a rush to get away from Lucy.

Happy spread his wings out and flew away from the ERZA 2.0 (or LUZA?) GRIP.

Lucy looks at Natsu. "So the guy did all of this for me? Well I guess I can forgive him."

Lucy was smiling.

"Phew, she snapped out of her scary Erza 2.0 state." says Happy, he was so relieved that he was free from what he calls "The devil's grip".

"Urghhhhhhhh WATCH WHEN I TELL ERZA THAT KITTY. Wait no, that would be bad for me too." Lucy was sad she couldn't punish the cat.

"You just called me kitty then cat, you're kinda like blue pegasus." Exclaims Happy.

"Guys I'm trying to sleep!" complains Natsu.

_ Ending this chapter here :)


	2. Levy x Gajeel 1

Hi, okay so my last chapter where I wrote about Mavis and Zeref add up with the manga ending. I just finished the manga ;-; WHY NO MORE. But anyways so instead I'll do a Levy and Gajeel chapter. I'm still not sure which is Arleos or Mio so I can't do a fanfiction on them -_- (please send me a message if you know)

I'm working on expanding my social media because fanfiction isn't the best place for information, so if you would like, follow me on twitter just for random thoughts and early update info. Maybe youtube for fun :3

LEVY AND GAJEEL ARE SO CUTE, GAJEEL SAID THIS IN THE MANGE: I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU to Levy ship ship ship.

So here it is to make up for the chapter :)

* * *

Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy and Lily have went to take on a quick job of looking for a small group of bandits in a empty desert, it was where the village reported the saw them last.

While Gray and Juvia have been looking for clues together, Levy was in a group with Gajeel and Lily.

"Gajeel I'm over here!" screamed Levy

Gajeel and Lily had been walking the opposite way to look for her as they lost her in a split second. He turned his head over.

"Sorry I can't help your height short stuff." says Gajeel

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." said Levy while she rapidly swung her short arms around like a munchkin cat. (Search them up they're so cute xD)

Gajeel and Lily just stood there as if her arms couldn't reach them. Which was the case.

_"Are they, flirting..."_ (manga reference hehe) Juvia stared at them with wide eyes until focusing attention on "Gray-sama" again.

Levy started running at Gajeel but because her legs were moving too fast, it dug a hole. "Hey there's a button" says Levy

Luckily Levy did not step on the button.

Everybody knows dragon slayers are crazy, so Gajeel extended his metal arm until everybody was squished into a huddle between his metal arms. "Guys we found a button."

"Mrmrmemrmer." said Gray

"Whaaaaat." said Gajeel, Gajeel unextended his arm so Gray's mouth wasn't squished like a pancake.

"*deep breaths* Ok, we have to report back immediately, Levy make a map, Juvia help me make a plane so we can report back immediately."

"Noo atleast make it dragon slayer safe."

"No time for that advanced technique, Gray-sama is the most intelligent." Said Juvia, admiring Gray.

Gajeel won't have a good time.

So they board the plane. (Obviously someone was reluctant)

Now there were a few problems, Gray and Juvia didn't have any driving experience, the plane was bumpy because they made it in a hurry, there were no seats and seatbelts where Levy and Gajeel were.

There was a huge cloud coming Gray and Juvia's way, if they didn't dodge it they wouldn't be able to see for a long time, so they spun the plane many times, even Levy and Lily started to get sick, after the spinning ended, motion sick Gajeel had landed on top motion sick Levy. Lily had used his wings to not be caught up in the mess.

"I would have thought landing on Ice would be more painful, but it's squishy, I'm still motion sick -blehghlehg-." said Gajeel, as he looked down, he was face to face with Levy, mano a mano.

"Get off me!"

"I can't I'm too dizzy." said Gajeel

"Urgh, I'm too dizzy to try and crawl out. Help Lily!" replied Levy

Lily had went to give Juvia and Gray a driving lesson, Lily had experience with these types of things since he was in an army for years.

There eyes became spirals, both of them couldn't see straight.

Because of how motion sick Gajeel was, his lips fell onto Levy's along with his hard metal skull. *Ouch*. Levy blushed bright pink, Levy couldn't move, to get out of the awkward situation. Gajeel was too dizzy to know what he was doing.

So for the rest of their 10 minute plane trip, they were in this awkward position, Levy soon enough lost her sight because of her dizziness.

* * *

They arrive at the village. Lily went to grab the items unaware of what was happening inside the plane, Juvia and Gray went to check on Gajeel and Levy (finally). They were worried of what the huge shaky ride might do to both of them.

"Ahhhhhhh Gray-Sama, I think we should leave them alone for a while because they look busy." whispered Juvia

"Yeah... wait until shadow gear hear about this." Gray laughed

"I think they'll know the way, this village is small." said Juvia

So they left them alone...

~a few minutes later~

Levy and Gajeel wake up.

"Gahhhhhhh, atleast it stopped moving."

"Eeeeeeek"

They both rolled over to the other side, wondering what was happening the whole time.

They just rushed out of the plane and went to find the others.

Levy ended up with Juvia and Lily. Juvia was buying some food for the group.

"Lily why didn't you help me!" yelled Levy, Levy was now bright red.

"I thought your life was more important than your reputation, Juvia told me what happened. The plane probably flipped you two over."

"Yeah, thank Lily for saving you two." Juvia giggled.

Levy filled Juvia and Lily in with the details.

Gajeel found Gray writing things down at a cafe.

"Gahhhh what just happened back there." asked Gajeel

"I don't know, why don't you tell me Mr. Shoobydobop, council, lovebird."

"Your terrible driving! That's what." said Gajeel.

He filled Gray in with the details.

* * *

Welp, since this was a fanfiction with both Gajeel and Levy/ Gray and Juvia. You know what's coming next hehe. Anyways bye thanks for reading! Make sure to follow my twitter CoowaiiKakie the username is really random hehe.


	3. Gray x Juvia 1

Hey, hope you liked my last 2 chapters. I swear I never get reviews but I get a lot more views. But statistics don't matter to me too much. It's already amazing you guys are reading these! So here's the Gray and Juvia chapter. SORRY THIS IS SOOOO LATEEEE. SCHOOOOLLL IS SOOO STRESSSFULLLL

This's a duo chapter because it's a 2 team adventure.

* * *

~While driving the plane~

"Woooowwwww, Juvia and Gray-sama are holding hands." Juvia's eyes turned into hearts, as if that's physically possible...

She whispered silently "Take that Luc-my rivals..."

Then before she knew it, she was clinging onto a lever for her life, because she wasn't focused on controlling the plane and helping "Gray-sama" drive, Juvia was actually quite experienced with driving planes, she just thought it was nice to make Gray look good, she quickly hitted a few buttons (what it's not like I know how to drive a plane), took control of steering and the team was back on the plane's floor.

While she admired Gray, she ignored the yelps from Levy and Gajeel that slowly faded from the motion sick bunch. Lily however came into disturb Juvia and Gray's together time.

"Jesus do you even know how to drive a plane? I'll teach you, I've been working for the Edolas army for years. You can trust me." Said Lily in a stern voice. Lily definitely seemed more concerned for the team's lives than Gray and Juvia.

"Noo it's fine Juvia and Gray can handle it. Really!" replied Juvia

"Really?" said the Gray and Lily in Unison.

Clearly Gray had regained consciousness and realised the gravity of this situation. Sure Juvia could drive, he knew that as she has told him before, but him there is like her drunk driving, but at the same time, him not there and in the same room as Levy is the same thing.

"You know what, I'll keep my eye out, one more stupid move like that and my buddy Gajeel will surely jump off the plane."

"Oh no, now Juvia can't have her private time with Gray-sama." murmmered Juvia.

Juvia was now looking half at Gray, half forward. She couldn't take her eyes off him, so while her icy cold fingers pushed the buttons, her icy cold hand that she had just used to hold on to her life was creeping up Gray's body.

"Ahem *cough cough*" exclaimed Lily

"Wait! All planes usually are built with auto-pilot, most pilots actually don't drive the plane, so this plane must have auto-pilot too." exclaimed Gray. It was the only way Juvia could have a break from her *drunk driving*.

The plane did have auto-pilot. When Juvia heard about how she could focus on Gray fully, she turned the plane to auto-pilot mode almost immediately.

"Hey, they still look out for problems you know?!" yelled Lily

But Juvia was already in her *lovey dovey* state. It was too late.

Lily sighed and took control over the seats.

~FTFTFTFTFTFTFT~

"Gray-samaaaaaaa! Juvia will help you, do you want a massage? Are you tense? You haven't been unfaithful have you?" asked Juvia

Obviously Gray would never be able to get with another girl, even though he wanted to at times before they really started bonding, if he did, she would become a villan worst than Zeref, no exaggeration there. She would literally flood the whole world and it's totally possible, the world's 70 percent water. Not to mention the new hurricanes and typhoons.

* * *

Author's note: if you're a victim of hurricane irma or harvey, I wish you'll be safe, I know popularmmos (a youtuber) is hiding in his closet since he lives in Florida. Be safe! I hope none of you will recieve severe damage and will be able to easily slip back to your normal life. Obviously not all of you will be lucky enough to have little damage, but be strong :)

~best wishes, kawaiichuxcats

Okay back to the story.

* * *

It would not be pretty.

Gray smiles at Juvia, she may be annoying at times, but she's adorable.

She's kind too, she cares about the guild and she has a good heart all together.

Juvia was tugging his arm so hard like she was trying to pull it off to snag for a collection, she was rubbing her head on it and blushing. Which made Gray a little uncomfortable, Lily decided to avert his eyes. Leaving Gray helpless.

Suddenly Gray's clothes were gone. Just like always, but this time Juvia snagged them from him.

"Gray-sama's clothes are so warm." exclaimed Juvia, she seemed like she was relaxing in a cosy bed in the morning where she doesn't want to wake up or snuggled with a fluffy pet, there are so many metaphors that could describe her mood right now.

"Jesus! I atleast want my really cool jacket." sighed Gray with those eyes that looked like -_-. "That jacket is new! It's expensive too, you've stollen so many from me Juvia!"

"It's okay Gray-sama, married couples have fights like this all the time. If you move in with me again, you can have your jackets back.*heheh*" Juvia burried herself in Gray's clothes.

"Married?! It's not like all my jackets you stole from me will fit me anyways."

Lily sighed at the two.

Ending it here :) I think I have a pretty good couple for this saturday if I can do it in time.

* * *

I started working on the raura fanfiction again. raurafam on and wattpad. If any of you like Austin and Ally. So excited for new anime episodes, even though the manga ended :( Thanks for reading :) Again I'm so sorry I delayed this chapter so much! And the other story chapters. I was a little behind on a subject, stressful. Half day the day this chapter was published :) so I decided to write this chapter.


End file.
